


Do we have to?

by Sarie_Fairy



Series: Fictober 2020 [26]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Love, MSR, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarie_Fairy/pseuds/Sarie_Fairy
Summary: FICTOBER Day 29 - Prompt: “Do we have to?”PWP. Maybe set during season 7 secret sex.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Series: Fictober 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951573
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	Do we have to?

Blankets moved, shifted and undulated as Scully’s head jerked back wildly into her pillow, hands grasping fistfuls of fabric.

“Oh my God!” she moaned, as Mulder’s head emerged from beneath the bedspread. 

Settling his torso between her legs, he draped his forearms over her ribs, resting his chin there. A front-row seat as she finished spiralling through the consequences of his tongue.

“We have to get up, G-Woman,” he coaxed. “Got to be at the police station by 8:30.”

“Do we have to?” Scully panted, as waves of ecstasy continued to gently roll through her body. 

“Well, no,” Mulder answered, as he lazily kissed her breast, playing with her nipple in his mouth between his words. “We always have a choice, Scully. We could barricade ourselves in here like John and Yoko. Demand world peace,” he grinned up at her, her arousal glistening on his chin. Lifting her head, she regarded him with a smirk. “I’m not sure how much of an impact that would have, though,” he mused, “since I’m not a Beatle, and you’re not an artist, who may or may not have broken up one of the greatest bands of all time.” Then he added, “and nobody cares about us.”

Grabbing him by the hair, she dragged him up her body, face to face. Wiping the moisture from his face, she told him, “ _I_ care about you.”

“You do?” he said playfully. 

“Mm-hmm,” she nodded, and then she kissed him, passionately. Lifting her shoulders from the bed to gain better access, pushing her tongue deep into his mouth, sliding her lips across his.

“I _do_ know,” he said, pulling back from her, arching a brow, “if we forgo a shower, I’ll be able to smell you on my skin, all day.”

“Mulder,” she warned.

“And, have time to do this—” he said, lifting up off her chest, and grabbing a leg in each hand, parting her thighs. 

Scully gasped as he positioned himself before her and swiped the head of his erection up and down her seam, bumping over her sensitive clit.

Wrapping her arms about his waist, she hauled him into her, tilting her pelvis in greeting as his cock split her.

It didn’t matter how many times they had done that, to date, it had been quite a few, it still hurt. Stretched and ripped her opened. And if felt fucking amazing, being skewered by him. Though she encased him, adjusting and pulsing, she felt surrounded by him, possessed. 

Being gentlemanly, Mulder paused while she loosened, offering him intermission to hunch his back and swipe his tongue over her nipple; tease her. He flicked, and nipped her, then polished the peak of her breast hungrily with his tongue. 

Caressing his hair, she crushed his face to her chest, and he opened his mouth and took her breast within. Sucking and licking and swirling. Biting down, hard, just the way she liked. 

Straightening up, her nipple clamped between his teeth, he smirked at her as he pulled and then popped it from his mouth. 

“Mmmm,” she sounded, as he lifted her hips, shoving a pillow under her. Kneeling before her, flanked by her thighs, he pushed her knees toward the bed, he held them there, exposing her, tearing her apart. Then he began, thrust into her, burying deep. Leaning over her he kissed her neck, pulled back and shoved into her again, sharply, biting down.

Rising back up, he held her legs and she watched him as he played her, the look of him every bit as erotic as what he was doing to her. Grabbing and grasping at her body, stroking and rubbing her, fitting them together, and then undoing her. Over and again, piercing, and swinging back, tenderly swiping her swollen clit with the pad of his thumb. Pushing, panting, grunting, nudging until she began to pulse and grasp him within. The moment she started to writhe, arch her back, she felt him let go too and they rode out the rapture as one. Until he collapsed over her, spent.

Eyes tight shut, her third orgasm of the morning having passed through her, she felt the bed dip, Mulder rising. Once cognisant she saw him, half-dressed; suit pants and a shirt, unbuttoned. Sitting up, she noticed an outfit for her laid across the end of the bed. Emerging from the bathroom with a damp washcloth, he began to wipe between her thighs. Lovingly. She let him, submitting, spreading for him.

“Okay, Yoko,” he said, dropping the washcloth onto the nightstand, "let’s get you dressed," he said, helping her sit on the edge of the bed.

As he lifted her feet, one at a time to slip her underwear on, she said, “I have an addendum." He looked up at her and she continued, “to the part where I told you I care about you.”

“Yes,” he queried.

She let him drag the fabric up her legs, and then stood as he smoothed the cotton over her backside.

Looking down on her, he waited for her to tell him. So she did. “I love you.”

He stopped what he was doing. Straightening up.

“You do?” he asked, seeming amazed.

“Yes, I do,” she affirmed, cupping his cheek. 

Mulder broke out into that megawatt grin of his that she adored so much, and then he pushed her back down onto the bed. She laughed as he climbed over her. 

“Hmmm,” he began, “I think I’d like to find out just how much,” and then he kissed. And he kissed him.

Sheriff Harden would just have to wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be posting something new each day in October for Fictober from this tumblr [prompt list](https://fictober-event.tumblr.com/post/628547358001594368/fictober-event-the-prompts-for-2020%22).
> 
> Subscribe to the series [here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951573)
> 
> Thank you for reading. Comments most welcome 💕


End file.
